


My Creys

by Twats_R_Us



Series: Gallavich week, my edition [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week, M/M, major character deaths, my creys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallavich week day 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Creys

Life for Mickey once Ian had abandoned him was short.

When Ian had approached him in his bedroom stating he was leaving, Mickey didn't believe him. Ian was not that stupid.

A week went past. Mandy kept sobbing in her room. Ian had actually gone.

The next week, Lip Gallagher charged into his house while he was asleep and attached him with a baseball bat. "It's all your fucking fault, my baby brother ran away coz of a price of shit like you! I wish you were dead!" Mickey didn't even retaliate. Lip was right.

A month had passed since Ian had left him. His sister still refused to talk to him. He had to share a fucking bed with the woman that raped him, that he was forced to marry. Terry kept making comments about how his 'boy is a real man now'. It made Mickey sick. No medication could fix how he felt but heroin seemed to help just that little bit.

2 months had passed since Ian left him. He returned home from his dealer; he needed his fix fast. He opened the door to the bedroom he shared with the whore of a wife he had. Mandy stood there. Eyes livid. She charged at him. Punching him, kicking him, clawing at him. "Ya doing a fucking mom are ya now. You fucking pussy. You couldn't keep him here, it's all your fault and instead of improving your life so maybe one day he'd take ya back, you become a fucking crack head! You're worth nothing!" He didn't retaliate because she was right but drugs were the only thing he had left.

10 weeks had passed since Ian had left him. He couldn't take it. Life was no longer the way to live. He was struggling in a spiral of decline. He saw a gun and that was his way out. He wanted his sister to not resent him so he knew exactly what to do. His father was watching TV while Mandy was in the kitchen. He put the gun on the coffee table in front of his father and stood in front of the TV. "Day fuck ya doin' boy?" "Standing up for my self I can't take this shit anymore." Mandy appeared from the kitchen. "Dad, I am in love with Ian fucking Gallagher and that makes me a fucking fag!" Terry stood up with disgust. Mickey looked down at the gun as his father picked it up. Mandy was frozen in her spot. Terry raised the gun up at Mickey's head. "Say that again boy." Mickey stood towards the gun. He then wrapped his lips around the pistol. He managed to muffle out the words. "I'm gay". Those were Mickey's last moments.

Mandy rang Ian.

Ian: hey Mandy what's up. Mandy: dad's in prison. He got life. I need you to do a statement over the phone to the police. Ian: Holy shit why... Mandy: two rapes and a murder. Ian: please no. He didn't. No Mandy: Mickey gave the gun to Terry and told him he loved you. Dad held it up and Mickey put the end of it in his mouth and said he was gay. Both of them were crying. Ian hung up the phone.

He wrote a statement to the police about what happened. He also confessed about being illegal and in the army.

A week after Mandy received the statement and handed it to the police, Ian returned to the south side in a box.


End file.
